Kyra (Overlord: The Dragon Lord)
Appearance Wiz.(KonoSuba).full.2213424.jpg|Kyra as a kid Personality Background Chronology Abilities and Powers Active * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that fires a deadly bolt of electricity that pierces all targets in a straight line. * Dark Vision: A spell that grants the user night vision abilities. * Reinforce Armor: A spell that raises the target's defense. * Invisibility: A spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. * Flash * Magic Arrow: A 1st tier spell that launches arrows made of magic. * Continual Light: A spell that allows user to enchant an item to emit brightness. * Acid Arrow: Fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. * Hypnotism * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Charm * Charm Person: The spell could caused the charmed target to see the user as their best friend. And as their friend, the user's words had a certain amount of effect on that person. However, since this was only a low-level charm spell, it could not brain-wash the target. * Charm Species: A 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm. * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Cure Moderate Wounds * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. * Holy Ray: A 4th tier spell that can create a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Mind Protection * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. * Lion's Heart: A 3rd tier spell that provides only a single target with complete resistance to fear. * Protection Energy - Fire: Provides limited protection from fire attacks.7 * Summon Angel 2nd Tier: Summons a Angel Guardian * Summon Angel 3rd Tier: Summons an Archangel Flame * Summon Angel 4th Tier: Summons either a Principality Observation or Principality Peace. * Summon Angel 7th Tier: Summons a Dominion Authority or other Dominion rank angels. * Turn Undead: Repels or exorcises undead targets depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the targets. * Slow:'' A 3rd tier spell that slows down an enemy's movement * '''Dimensional Move': A 3rd tier spell, but to magic casters, it was an escape spell used to put distance between themselves and their adversaries. The caster could only use this spell on themselves. * Teleportation:'' A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * '''Greater Teleportation': A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Heavy Recover:'' A 3rd tier divine spell used for healing the person's word as long as the user has sufficient mana provided. * '''Heal':'' ''A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions Equipment Main Consumable Items Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Magic Caster Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Adventurer Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Dragons